colored roses
by whispering angel
Summary: ONE SHOT! they were best friends since the beginning. but through their friendship they fell in love. but when an obstacle occurs will they ever be able to tell each other their true feelings? is it too late? S&S. please review!
1. COLORED ROSES

A/N: THIS IS JUST A ONE-SHOT FANFIC. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA, AND I NEVER WILL BE ABLE TO

COLORED ROSES

ONE-SHOT

BY: WHISPERING ANGEL

BACKGROUND: SAKURA AND SYAORAN ARE IN THEIR LAST YEAR OF COLLEGE AND THEY'VE ALWAYS SPENT THEIR LIFE AS BEST FRIENDS, NEVER KNOWING THEIR TRUE LOVE FOR EACH OTHER. WILL EITHER OF THEM EVER GATHER THE COURAGE TO TELL THE OTHER THEIR TRUE FEELINGS?

FLASHBACK::

_Sakura felt her eyes sting as tears threatened to spill from her emerald eyes. "Syaoran-kun…. It's the end of our first year being friends. I don't want you to go back to __China__ for the summer," said Sakura as the tears began to spill onto her pink cheeks. "I know that sounds selfish but I want you to be here with me."_

_Fingers lightly touched her chin, and tilted her head upward. Sakura looked into those amber eyes that always made her feel safe and made her heart flutter. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll be here for you. You can always call me, ok? And you have Tomoyo here with you. Everything will be fine. I'm only gone for two months," whispered Syaoran. _

_Sakura nodded in understanding. It hurt so much to have him gone from her just for two months. But two months seemed a long time to her. _

_"Syaoran…." started Sakura.__ But she never finished her sentence. She didn't know exactly what to say. _

_Suddenly she threw her 12 year-old body onto his, and hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go. _

_Syaoran__ hugged her back, feeling his heart tug. He buried his head next to hers, hoping that she would not see his eyes, or the tear that trailed down his cheek. _

_Syaoran__, usually being a cold-hearted kid, never showed much emotion, and never cried for anyone. But eyes had stung from the unshed tears, and he was full of raw emotions. _

_They slowly pulled away from each other. "What time are you leaving?" asked Sakura as she sniffled and wiped away her tears on her sleeve. _

_"I have to leave for the airport in five minutes. Wei will be picking me up," said Syaoran as he tried to look her in the eye, but the young girl was avoiding his eyes. He knew how she felt. Just looking at her and knowing that they wouldn't be together for two months made the tears come back again. _

_"Sakura, I have something for you," said Syaoran as he took off his backpack and reached into it. Suddenly he produced a yellow rose. A single yellow rose. _

_He held it up to her. "Sakura, this is for you," he said as he handed it to her. It was then that she looked at him, and their eyes were locked. "A yellow rose symbolizes friendship, and also the joy and happiness that you always bring," said Syaoran. "It also means hope," he added. _

_"Arigatou Syaoran," said Sakura as she put on a small smile. _

_"This is also for you," said Syaoran as he took out a gold ring with an emerald. He then took one of Sakura's tiny hands and placed the finger on her ring finger. "It matches your eyes, and the emerald means good luck and health," explained Syaoran. _

_"Arigatou," said Sakura. Instantly she felt bad because she didn't have anything to give back to him. "Sorry Syaoran. I didn't bring anything to give you," said Sakura with sad eyes. _

_Suddenly her eyes lit up as she took off the necklace around her neck and handed it to him. It had a silver chain and a single cherry blossom diamond on it. "This is for you to remember me by while you're gone," said Sakura. _

_Syaoran's__ eyes widened as he shook his head. "I can't take that Sakura. You're mom had that specially made for you when you were younger. I won't accept it."_

_"But I want you to have it, as a remembrance of me," said Sakura firmly. She took his hand and put the necklace on the palm of his hand, and then closed it. _

_Syaoran__ nodded and then put the necklace around his neck. _

_"Syaoran.__ We have to go. The plane is leaving in thirty minutes," called a voice. _

_Sakura turned to see the person who owned the voice, and saw Wei walking over. _

_Syaoran__ nodded at Wei, and then turned to look back at Sakura. _

_"Best friends forever?" asked Syaoran as he stuck out a pinky. _

_"Best friends forever," repeated Sakura as she locked her pinky with his. It was a pinky promise. _

_They hugged one last time before he departed, and left. _

__

__

::END FLASHBACK::

The years passed by, and as promised, they stayed best friends. At the end of every school year, Syaoran returned to China while Sakura waited for his return back in Japan. They of course had their arguments, but it was always resolved with tears and hugs. Their love grew for each other, but neither had the courage to say anything about it. They worried that it would ruin what they already had. So they continued on with their lives with other boyfriends or girlfriends, still knowing that their heart would never be satisfied until they were with one another.

But now they were going to graduate from college and both were single, and Syaoran would have to return to China after graduation and stay there to fulfill his duties while Sakura would stay in Japan where her friends and family were.

Sakura and Syaoran knew that the time was coming, and that time was clicking away, but neither knew what to do about it.

So there Sakura sat, in the living room of the apartment that she shared with Tomoyo. She patted Kero, her pet dog, on the head as she sat there. Kero was given to Sakura by Syaoran before he had left for China when they were sixteen. He always gave her two things before he left for China. One was a rose, and the other was something like a book, doll, etc.

She reached underneath the coffee table, where some of the photo albums were stored. Sakura felt one with a plastic covering, and picked it up. It was a plastic covered cherry blossom album that Tomoyo had given to her. It was right after Syaoran had given Sakura her first rose.

She opened the album and found the page with the first rose, a yellow rose. Tomoyo had taught her how to dry the flower and then place it on a page in the album. Since then, Sakura had kept every single rose and note that was given to her from Syaoran.

'Three more days until graduation….' thought Sakura as she leaned her head on the couch. 'Three more days until you leave me. Why Syaoran?'

Tears burned against her eyelids, wanting to be released. But Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting tears to spill onto her precious album.

Sakura stared onto a picture of Syaoran and her at the park with his arms around her, with her head leaning on his shoulders, when she entered the memory that brought down all happiness that she had within her.

: FLASHBACK::

_Sakura was in the kitchen of her apartment making some noodles when suddenly the she heard the doorbell. _

_'Who could it be at this hour?' thought Sakura who glanced at the wall. It was only __nine o'clock__ in the morning and Sakura had just gotten up. _

_She sighed as she put down the pot and walked over to the front. Sakura looked through the peephole and suddenly smiled. She quickly fumbled with the locks and opened the door. _

_"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura greeted happily. _

_Syaoran__ didn't reply. 'Something is wrong,' thought Sakura. _

_"Syaoran? What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly. Her mouth formed into a tiny frown and her eyes looked at him in question. _

_Syaoran__ couldn't look at her. He looked at the ground, as his hair covered his eyes, his hands in his pockets._

_"Syaoran. Just tell me…" she whispered as she grabbed onto his arm. _

_Then his arms were suddenly wrapped around her. "I'm so sorry Sakura…" his whispered into her ear. _

_"What are you sorry for? What's going on Syaoran! You're scaring me!" cried Sakura as she pushed him back a little and stared into his eyes. _

_Then he looked at her._

_His eyes were brimming with tears. _

_"Please… Just tell me." Sakura pleaded, trembling with unknown fear._

_"Sakura… You know how I leave every summer to go back to __China__?" asked Syaoran as he held onto her hands._

_"Yeah. And you always came back," said Sakura. 'To me,' she thought to herself._

_"I did. But this time… I can't," said Syaoran as he searched into her eyes to find some kind of reaction. _

_"But... But why? Why can't you come back?" said Sakura as she felt a wave of sadness come upon her._

_"It's because of my mother. She… she wants me to run the family business now that schooling is over. There's no reason for me to stay here in __Japan__ anymore," said Syaoran._

_'But what about me? Aren't I a good reason to stay?' thought Sakura as she shook her head in confusion. But instead she said," But what about your friends? You practically live here! I- Eriol, Tomoyo and I will miss you," said Sakura, feeling angry and betrayed that she was being left behind. _

_"Sakura... I don't have much of a choice. If I could, I would stay here. But… there's something else Sakura," said Syaoran as he averted his eyes from hers._

_"What? What is it now?" asked Sakura as she began to feel weak.. _

_"My mom has set me up in an arranged marriage," said Syaoran, looking anywhere but at her. _

_Sakura just gaped at him, not knowing what to say. 'No… I love you! I need you…' thought Sakura. But she couldn't say it to him. She couldn't mention it now that she loved him more than friends. _

_"Do you know who she is?" asked Sakura, her head bent down, her hair covering her face. _

_Syaoran__ shook his head. "I have no idea who she is. I don't think I can get out of it this time Sakura. My mother says that it is for the good of the clan," Syaoran said sadly. _

_Sakura finally looked up at him. She blinked, and a couple of tears fell and trailed down her cheeks. ' I need to tell him now' thought Sakura._

_"Syaoran… Please don't leave me. Don't leave me behind… I…." 'I can't do it…. I can't say it,' thought Sakura as she shook her head._

_"You what, Sakura?" asked Syaoran as he raised a hand to her face and wiped away a tear, looking at her tenderly as he smiled lightly. _

_'Just say it. Don't be a wimp.' "I……"_

_"I… I don't… I don't know what I'd be able to… to do without you…," said Sakura. "You're my best friend."_

_'Dumb Sakura dumb! Why didn't you just tell him?' Sakura scolded herself. _

_Suddenly his smile left, and the look in his eyes was gone as it hardened. He took his hand away from her face. "You'll be fine…" whispered Syaoran as he frowned. _

_Then there was an awkward silence. _

_'I can't handle this,' thought Sakura._

_"Um Syaoran? Is it ok if I have some time alone to myself?" asked Sakura with pleading eyes. _

_Syaoran__ nodded, and then walked down to his car, his head low and hands in his pockets._

_Sakura walked back into the house and closed the door. She stood there, realizing that she had the chance to tell him, but she wimped out and didn't.. _

_Finally she cried. She let the tears out, as she sobbed. Her back to the door, she slid down, and just sat there in a crumpled mess. _

_She sat there crying for hours until Tomoyo found her._

_END FLASHBACK_

__

__

__

Suddenly a voice brought her back to reality.

"What?" asked Sakura as wiped a tear before turning to the voice.

"I said, 'Are you okay Hun?" said Tomoyo as she looked at her friend worriedly as she sat next to Sakura on the couch.

"I'm fine," said Sakura with a weak smile, hoping that it would convince Tomoyo that she was okay.

But Tomoyo knew better than that.

"Come on Sakura. I can see right through you. We've been best friends since I could remember. Now what is wrong?" Tomoyo said as she brushed away a strand of hair that was covering Sakura's face.

Then Tomoyo saw the photo album on Sakura's lap, and then understood. She was obviously thinking about Syaoran.

"Sakura? What's wrong? Yesterday when I came home, you were crying. I didn't want to press you about what happened, but now I'm curious. What happened between you two?" asked Tomoyo.

"Syaoran is leaving," whispered Sakura as she twisted the gold ring with an emerald on her pinky.

"I know that. He's left for the summer many times before and you've never cried this much before," explained Tomoyo, not understanding why it was such a big deal now.

Sakura shook her head. "It will be different this time Tomoyo," whispered Sakura. "He's not just leaving for the summer. But forever."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. '_So this is the problem,' thought Tomoyo._

"It's ok Sakura. Eriol and I are here for you. And besides, we can visit him," said Tomoyo, trying to cheer her up.

"But… He's engaged," whispered Sakura.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. '_Engaged?'_ thought Tomoyo.

"What do you mean he's engaged?" Tomoyo said softly, encouraging Sakura to talk to her about it.

"He's been set up in an arranged marriage," said Sakura who closed her eyes and put her head on her knees.

"That's okay. We could still visit him though. His wife won't be able to stop us," assured Tomoyo.

Sakura shook her head. "The thing is Tomoyo….. I'm in love with him…."

"W-What was that?" asked Tomoyo who looked at Sakura incredulously. '_She's in love with him? I must have heard wrong. They've been best friends for years. They've even double dated! My ears must be playing a trick on me._'

Sakura sighed as she looked at her friend. "I'm in love with him."

"I'm in love with her."

"W-wait.. Say that again. I'm not sure I heard right."

"I'm in love with her Eriol," said Syaoran as he ran a hand through his hair.

Eriol sat there, shaking his head in bewildered amusement. They were sitting in their kitchen at the table. Eriol had found his friend sitting at the counter playing with a silver necklace looking confused and sad. Eriol, being a good friend, asked him what the problem was. .

"You're in love with….. Sakura?" asked Eriol slowly.

"The one and only Sakura," replied Syaoran as he fingered the silver necklace with a cherry blossom diamond on his neck.

"I don't understand man… And you just found this out when?" asked Eriol who remained in a state of confusion.

"I've known it forever," said Syaoran as he got up from his chair and walked to the refrigerator. He opened it and took out a coke. "You want one man?" asked Syaoran as he waved one at Eriol.

Eriol nodded and Syaoran took out another soda. He walked back over to the table and sat in front of friend, and slid the coke over to Eriol.

They sat there in silence as they took an occasional sip of their soda.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" asked Eriol.

Syaoran quickly looked up at Eriol.

"What?" asked Syaoran, his eyes wide.

"When are you going to tell her man?" asked Eriol. He sat there waiting for a response.

"I….."

"Tell me that you are going to tell her," said Eriol who stared at Syaoran.

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't know Eriol. Besides, I'm engaged."

"What?!" Eriol cried with an incredulous look on his face. " If it's with that stupid girl Cindy, then you're an idiot."

"No, it's not her. I don't even know who the heck I'm engaged to. My mother has set me up in an arrange marriage back in China," Syaoran explain as he put his head in his hands

Eriol shook his head. This was more complicated than he thought. At first he thought that he was having girl problems but this was a HUGE problem.

"You still have to tell her Syaoran," said Eriol as he looked at his friend

"I can't do it Eriol… It's too hard," said Syaoran.

"Forget that. I'm telling you that you're going to tell her," said Eriol.

"Why?"

"Because you need to tell her. Seriously Syaoran. Would you rather be married to a woman that you don't love just for the good of the clan and spend your life wondering how it would be like if you had been with Sakura instead of being in a loveless marriage?" asked Eriol before taking another swig of his soda.

"We don't even know if she loves me back Eriol. Besides, do you know how much trouble I could get into defying my mother's orders and the clan's?" asked Syaoran.

"Syaoran… You've always the done the best for your mother and your clan. You've done everything to make them happy. Don't you think that you now deserve the chance to be happy?" asked Eriol.

Syaoran just sat there, Eriol's words sinking into his head.

"Syaoran. I don't understand. Why didn't you ever tell her that you loved her? All those years of watching her date other guys, and seeing her cry about them. I'd never be able to stand that," said Eriol.

"You don't understand. I want the best for Sakura. When she dated other guys and smiled, it made me happy knowing that she was happy. When we were young, I promised that we would be best friends forever, and whatever she wanted, I would support her," said Syaoran.

"What about when you dated other girls? Why'd you do that when you were in love with Sakura the whole time?"

Syaoran gave a sad smile, "It was to get Sakura off my mind, trying to move on because I know that I could never have her."

Eriol shook his head in amusement. "You guys are the craziest people ever. I've been thinking about it Syaoran, and I have to admit, that even as a reincarnation of the Clow, I failed to see it. But now that I looked back on it, it seems that you guys are meant to be together."

"What do you mean?"

"Syaoran… Have you ever seen the way that Sakura looks at you?" Eriol paused to see Syaoran shake his head. "Sakura's happy with just me and Tomoyo, but with you in the picture, her face brightens up and she just can't stop smiling. You guys have always been there for each other and you've cried on each other when you guys needed consoling. I admit that when I was younger, I always had my suspicions about you two, but gradually I began to believe that you two were just best friends, as you guys had insisted."

"Syaoran, do you remember that time in high school when Sakura was being attacked by an unknown force?" asked Eriol.

Syaoran searched his mind for the moment. Suddenly he found it. He could see it all again.

::FLASHBACK::

_Syaoran__ was sitting at his desk in his room when he felt something strange. Suddenly his body seared with pain. He grabbed onto the edge of the table for support as his mind reeled with pain. 'What the heck is going on?' thought Syaoran. _

_Suddenly the pain disappeared as fast as it had appeared. He heard movement in his room. Syaoran turned to find Eriol now in his bedroom. _

_"You felt the pain too?" asked Syaoran.'_

_Eriol__ looked surprised. "Pain? I only sensed that there was something evil near," said Eriol. _

_Suddenly Syaoran's eyes widened. He ran to his closet and picked up his sword. _

_"What are you doing?" asked Eriol. _

_"It's Sakura Eriol! She's in danger. I can feel it. We need to get to her now!" yelled Syaoran. _

_"Where is she right now?" asked Eriol. _

_"She's at the library," said Syaoran. _

_Eriol__ nodded and then touched Syaoran's elbow, and transported them._

_Suddenly they were in front of the library. It was several stories high and his two huge pillars in the front for support. There were trees everywhere, like a huge forest. _

_Syaoran__ searched around, looking for her. He searched for her aura and found it was strong, unbelievably strong. _

_'She's fighting. She's fighting something. She'd never use so much power unless she was fighting,' thought Syaoran._

_'Sakura… Give me a sign as to where you are, Sakura,' thought Syaoran._

_Suddenly he heard a scream. 'SAKURA!'_

_Syaoran__ started running towards the trees on his right. Eriol ran right behind him. They came into a clearing and found Sakura lying on the ground, her face scrunched up in pain. A couple of feet away, a dark creature with its sharp claws extended towards her. _

_Syaoran__, knowing that the creature was going to attack, started running just as the creature started advancing on her. _

_CLASH!_

_Syaoran__ blocked the creatures claws, before it could have stabbed Sakura._

_"Syaoran!" he heard Sakura cry in a weak voice. _

_"Hang on," he answered in a strained voice. "Eriol!!" cried Syaoran. _

_Eriol__ ran out of the woods and into the clearing, and kneeled on the floor next to Sakura. _

_"Take care of her," Syaoran said, still holding back the evil creature. _

_Then he pushed the creature back with his sword. The creature stumbled back and then regained its stance. _

_Syaoran__ charged at it, his sword ready to strike. _

_His sword and the creature's claws came into another clash. They kept fighting, and Syaoran started to grow tired. He cuts appeared on his shoulder, legs, and on his chest. _

_The dark creature smiled. "When I'm finished with you, I'll kill the Card Captor," it said in a menacing voice. _

__

_'Sakura… No! I'd never let her die. I'd never let anything hurt her,' Syaoran thought as he tightened his grip on his sword.. 'I will not lose another person that I love. I will not let that happen again.' When Syaoran was younger, his dad had died. How he did he did not know, for his mother would not tell him._

_Suddenly he felt strong as he released a large amount of his power. "You will never touch her again," Syaoran growled. _

_Syaoran__ took out a card. "Card of fire, please help me now," he said. Then the card flew out of his hand and floated in the air until it was in front of him. He brought his sword up to the card and yelled "Fire! RELEASE!"_

_A fireball started to grow in front of his sword. Syaoran focused all of his power on the fireball, making it grow until it was huge. Then Syaoran touched the fireball with the tip of his sword, and it flew like lightning to the dark creature. _

_The creature didn't have any time to move or block it. It screamed as the fireball hit it, and the creature disintegrated into specks of ashes._

_Syaoran__ began to feel weak as he placed put the tip of the sword on the floor, to help him keep his balance. 'Must get to Sakura.'_

_He staggered over to Sakura's side, forgetting that Eriol was still there. _

_Syaoran__ knelt beside Sakura and looked at her. She looked horrible, with a huge gash on her side. She was unconscious. She might not make it. He saw her blood on the floor, and then looked back at her face._

_"Sakura," Syaoran said softly, as he brought hand to her face. He suddenly felt tears on his cheeks, and realized that he was crying. "I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry I came so late"_

_"Syaoran," she whispered._

_"Don't leave me Sakura," Syaoran whispered as one of his tears landed on her face. He wiped it off softly. _

_"Sakura… I love you," he whispered as one last tear dropped onto her lips. Suddenly green light surrounded her body. Syaoran's eyes were closed, as he started to focus on her. _

_Eriol's__ widened in wonder as he watched Syaoran. _

_Sakura's body was lifted into the air and Eriol saw that her cuts, scrapes, and wounds started to disappear. As soon as she was fully healed, her body was set down. _

_Eriol__ leaned over her body and found that her cheeks were pink instead of white and her breathing was normal. _

_Syaoran__ opened his eyes, and realized that the spell worked. Then his eyes closed once more as he fainted, and fell beside Sakura._

_:: End FLASHBACK::_

__

__

__

"Syaoran… You've done so much for her. She surely realizes that. You've told her once before that you loved her. You need to tell her once more, and make sure that she hears it," said Eriol.

Syaoran nodded. He was close to loosing her once. And once again, he will not let her slip away.

Suddenly he got up and Eriol gave him a questioning look.

"I need to ask Tomoyo for a favor," he said as he walked towards the phone and dialed her number.

_Ring Ring…._

_Ring ring…_

"Moshi moshi! Tomoyo speaking."

"Hey Tomoyo, its Syaoran. I was wondering if you could do me a favor……"

"What?!? How long have you liked him this way?" asked Tomoyo with an incredulous look on her face.

"Forever," Sakura sighed as she flipped through a couple of pages in her photo album.

"Have you ever told Syaoran?"

"No…."

"Why not?!" exclaimed Tomoyo as she practically pounced on Sakura.

"Because he doesn't love me the same way Tomoyo. He just loves me as…. As a friend," Sakura said looking downcast.

"And how do you know that?" asked Tomoyo with her hands on her hips.

"Because he's never told me that he loved me more than friends," she answered as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Sakura, you never told him that you love him neither," Tomoyo pointed out.

"I'm scared Tomoyo. What if he doesn't love me? I don't know how I'd be able to stand it. I couldn't bear the humiliation…"

Tomoyo leaned in to her best friend. "But Sakura, what if he does love you the same way? If you don't tell him now, who knows what could have happened. Wouldn't telling him be worth it?" asked Tomoyo.

There was a pause as Sakura contemplated on this. "I guess you're right. It would be worth the risk. But I just can't do it Tomoyo. I don't have the guts. If he loves me the same way I love him, then he would tell me before he leaves," Sakura said simply.

"Sakura, Syaoran is just as stubborn as you," Tomoyo said, and then quickly added," No offense or anything" when Sakura gave her a look. "Syaoran could be in the same boat you are. He'd probably be afraid that you'd reject him, just as how you are afraid he might reject you. If you really want to know if it would work, you need to tell him yourself. This time, you need to take the initiative."

Sakura nodded. She knew that Tomoyo was right. The only time Sakura became brave was when they were in danger. Now that all evil forces were defeated, there was nothing to fight. But she needed to brave the last one time. She needed to do it or she'd be alone forever.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Woops. I'll get that," said Tomoyo as she quickly got off the couch and ran towards the phone.

Sakura listened to Tomoyo as she answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi! Tomoyo speaking," said Tomoyo.

Then there was silence.

Sakura leaned over to get a glimpse of Tomoyo. She was standing by the phone her face serious as she listened intently to the caller.

"Yeah sure. It's no problem….. Ok then. We'll talk more about it later. Ja ne," said Tomoyo before she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" yelled Sakura.

"Oh it was just someone asking about the graduation party."

Sakura nodded understanding. Then she went back to looking through her photo album.

::TIME LAPSE:: DAY OF GRADUATION.

Sakura sat on her seat as she listened to the class valedictorian talk about the wonderful years that they have had together. She fanned herself with a piece of paper, since they had decided to have their graduation outside instead of inside the auditorium and it was hot outside. Underneath her blue gown, she wore a pink sheer dress that had no sleeves, low neckline, and ended just above her knees. It was a perfect summer dress. Her hair was piled up on her head, and ringlets fell down to frame her face. On the side she had a pink little cherry blossom clip.

They soon began calling graduates up, and handed them their diploma, as families took pictures of their son/daughter shake hands with the principal and vice principal and holding up their diploma.

The first row stood up, and then the first person walked towards the front to receive their diploma. Then they would go to the back of the line in the first row as the next person went to receive their diploma. It went like this for each row.

Sakura cheered and clapped hard when her cousin and best friend Tomoyo went up to receive her diploma. Everyone clapped for Tomoyo because she was pretty popular at their college. Not only was she one of the prettiest girls, she was also one of the nicest.

Soon Eriol went up to receive his diploma. Sakura cheered and clapped for him. Her screaming and clapping was drowned out though by the many cheers from the girls. Eriol blushed lightly and smiled as he walked off stage. Many of the girls liked Eriol, but he only had eyes for one person, and that was Tomoyo.

After many other graduates, Sakura then walked up to the front to receive her diploma. The principal handed her the diploma and then she shook hands with him and the vice principal. She then looked at the crowd and smiled as she waved her diploma. Many cheers were heard because, according to the guys, she was the most prettiest because of her bright emerald eyes and golden brown hair. To all of the graduates, she was one of the nicest people besides Tomoyo they had ever met. Sakura's eyes then found Li's who stared intently at her. He then winked at her and smiled as she blushed and smiled at him. She also found her brother and father in the crowd and smiled at them as Touya gave her one of his rare smiles and her dad clapped loudly for her.

She waked down the steps and waited in line until they were finally seated.

After more graduates got their diplomas and cheering and clapping. Syaoran Li was up.

He walked up and received his diploma and shook hands with the principal and vice principal. Then he stood before the crowd and waved. Sakura cheered for him as loudly as she could and smiled at him when he looked at her. He smiled back though every girl in the crowd was cheering for him; he stared at her and smiled before walking down back to his seat.

And on went all of the other graduates to receive their diplomas as everyone clapped and cheered.

As soon as the ceremony was over Sakura walked out of her seat and went to look for Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. She found them standing under the shade of a tree. She walked over to them and smiled.

Tomoyo saw Sakura walking towards her and she jogged to her and hugged her hard. Soon they were crying. "We made it didn't we Sakura-chan? After all of these years going to school with each other."

"We finally made it Tomoyo-chan. It's finally over." They let go of each other and walked to the guys. Sakura then hugged Eriol and then turned to Syaoran. She then hugged him hard as she tried to hold back tears.

"Sakura," said a man's voice. Sakura turned around to see her brother and father. "Daddy!" she cried as she hugged him.

"Congratulations Sakura. You've made me proud," said her father as he smiled.

Then she turned to her older brother. "Come here and give me a hug," said Touya as he held out his arms. Sakura obligingly gave him a hug and then smiled at him.

"It's good to see you guys again," said Sakura. Sakura remembered her friends.

"Daddy you know my friends. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran." She said as she pointed to them.

Her father nodded. "It's good to see you again," he said. The group nodded.

Her father then turned to Sakura. "Well honey, I think we'll give you some time to hang out with your friends. We'll be singing you tomorrow for a small celebration right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup. Thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me," she said before she gave hugs. Her father and brother then walked away.

"Well guys. Should we start heading to Tomoyo's house to get ready for the party?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo had invited a lot of people over to her house for a graduation party. Most of the class was coming, which was a lot of people, but Tomoyo's mansion would be able to hold that many people. It was going to be held at six. The graduation ended at four, and so they had two hours to prepare.

Sakura felt hot, even though she was standing under the shade of the tree, so she took off her graduation gown, hoping that it would feel less hot without it, and as soon as she did, she found her friends staring at her.

"I knew it was a perfect dress!" squealed Tomoyo as she smiled at Sakura and nodded approvingly.

"It looks good Sakura," said Eriol.

"Don't lie Eriol," said Sakura who blushed.

"Doesn't she Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

Sakura turned to Syaoran as she awaited his response. He looked her up and down and Sakura blushed under his gaze.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Syaoran," she said as she blushed even harder, feeling her cheeks warm up.

"It's hot isn't it?" asked Syaoran as he started to remove his graduation gown to find him wearing a dark green dress shirt with a dark grey tie and dark grey dressing pants. It looked perfect on him. He still looked handsome with his ruffled hair, and his amber eyes.

"You look handsome Syaoran," she said.

Syaoran blushed lightly. "Thanks Sak."

"Kae kids! My driver is here. You ready to go?" asked Tomoyo as she linked arms with Eriol.

"Um, yeah," Sakura responded dumbly.

Syaoran smiled and offered his arm to her. "My lady."

Sakura then held onto the crook of his arm. "Why thank you kind sir," she said as she gave him a happy smile as they walked over to Tomoyo's limo.

Tomoyo sat next to Eriol as they chatted.

Sakura sat next to Syaoran. They both sat there contemplating. Without realize it, Sakura started playing with the small ring on her finger and Syaoran was touching the silver chained necklace around his neck.

'Please give me strength,' they both thought as they touched their most prized possessions.

Syaoran and Sakura turned to talk to each other at the same time. Then they both smiled.

'Why is it so weird? We're best friends! We've been friends forever. I'll just act normal,' thought Sakura.

"Can you believe we've just graduated from college?" asked Sakura, trying to start a conversation.

"Nope. It feels weird. I feel like that we're still going to go to school after this. It's as if we've just graduated from high school," said Syaoran. "I'll have to start adjusting to it."

Sakura nodded, knowing what he meant. "So what are you going to do after this?" asked Syaoran, looking at her intently.

Sakura sat there looking up at the ceiling, looking for an answer. "I'm not sure. I still have to find a job," said Sakura

Syaoran looked at his lap and just nodded. The conversation died out after that. They didn't exactly know what to talk about.

The awkwardness would not go away. Everything was different now that he was going away. Sakura didn't even know what to say to him anymore. They didn't know what to do.

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Sakura looked at him and took his hand in hers. Syaoran look at her and found her smiling lightly at him.

Sakura then leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in his cologne. "I'm going to miss you Syaoran," whispered Sakura.

Syaoran gave her hand a squeeze. "Everything will be fine," he whispered back. "We'll make this day a day to remember," he promised.

Sakura nodded sleepily on his shoulder, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

::TIME LAPSE:: AN HOUR AND HALF INTO THE PARTY. SEVEN THIRTY

Sakura stood by herself by the refreshments, swirling a glass of punch as she watched her reflection in it. As people would walk by, Sakura would give them a small smile, trying to hide her sadness. But those that have known her for years could see right through her, and left her alone.

Earlier she had walked around the grand dancing room as she talked to several people, wishing them good luck on their future and such in the bright lights that provided by the chandeliers. Everyone had wanted to talk to her and find out what she was going to do with the future. But right now Sakura wanted to be alone. She didn't want to be in the center of the light, and wanted to crawl into the dark corners of the room.

She now found herself leaning her back against the wall as she listened to the music. Her heart was heavy with sadness as she listened. But still, she kept a smile on her face, trying to fool everyone else.

_Sometimes I sit at home and wonder_

_How it'd be if he had loved me_

_Yes truly loved me_

_Yes, I learned awhile ago that kind of thing _

_It never happens for me,_

_And so I go around and just pretend love_

_Is not for me. I play the circus clown around my friends_

_Make them laugh and they wont see_

_That u never let them see you sweat _

_Don't want them to think the pain runs deep, _

_Lord knows it's killing me._

__

__

Sakura sighed. She wondered if the person that wrote this song was feeling the exact way she was. Maybe there was someone in the world that understood how she was feeling. Maybe she and that person could get together to talk about their pains. She smiled at her own little joke.

_So I put on my make up, _

_Put a smile on my face_

_And if anyone ask me_

_Everything is ok_

_I'm laughing cuz no one knows the joke is on me_

_Cuz__ im dying inside with my pride_

_And a smile on my face singing la la…la la.._

_La la… la la… la la…_

__

__

Sakura looked through the crowd in search of Syaoran, wondering what he was doing. She had hoped that they would have some alone time to talk since it was the night before he was leaving and he was leaving early in the morning. But she should have known that there would be many people who would want to talk to him on the night of their graduation.

_Sometimes I sit at home by the phone_

_Hoping he might call me_

_But he don't call me_

_But then I realize _

_Dreams come true aren't for girls like me_

_Not like me,_

_And so I go around with my head up_

_Like it aint no thing_

_And when the boys around with my friends_

_Im__ into other things _

_Cuz__ you never let them see you sweat_

_Don't want them to think the pain runs deep_

_Lord knows its killing me_

__

__

She found him talking with a friend on the other side of the room by the wall, away from all the dancing. Sakura didn't want to interrupt. This was his night before he left, and she wanted him to have the time to talk to those he might never see again. As she thought about it, she might not see him again neither. But she had years of being with him and did not want to be selfish. He talked animatedly with the friend as he smiled. 'It doesn't seem as if he's going through the same torture as me,' thought Sakura.

_So I put on my make up, _

_Put a smile on my face_

_And if anyone ask me_

_Everything is ok_

_I'm laughing cuz no one knows the joke is on me_

_Cuz__ im dying inside with my pride_

_And a smile on my face singing la la…la la.._

_La la… la la… la la…_

__

__

Syaoran was talking to a pal from some of his classes. He smiled as he cracked a joke, but on the inside, he felt sad. He had tried to get to talk to her earlier, but she was soon surrounded by many friends who wanted some time to talk to her. Syaoran let her have her time with her friends before he could finally have some time with her alone. But as he glanced around looking for her, he found her standing at the corner with the refreshments staring into her drink. A small frown was seen on her face as she stood there. As a person walked by Sakura looked up and gave them a small smile before they walked away. He saw her sigh and pick a grape from the table, and pop it into her mouth. She ate it as she started to look thoughtful, thinking of something.

_It's an easy thing to do_

_Sometimes its hard to face the truth_

_It's not the life that I would want to choose_

_But what else can I do_

_If he don't love me_

_No if he don't want me_

_I'm not about to sit around let myself goooo_

__

__

Sakura thought about telling him. Should she tell him that she loved him? Would it be worth it? Would he love her back? But Sakura couldn't handle the thought of him leaving. Maybe if she told him, he would stay for her. Maybe he would forget about the clan and how he is arranged to be married to some person back in China. But Sakura thought about it some more. Syaoran always did his best to fulfill the clan and his mother's wishes. So far he has never failed them. Would he be willing to do what he wanted instead of the clan's? would he be willing to even give up the clan if he had to, just to be with her? But Sakura didn't want him to choose. She just wanted him to be happy. She'd try to be there for him, no matter what he decided to do.

_So I put on my make up, _

_Put a smile on my face_

_And if anyone ask me_

_Everything is ok_

_I'm laughing cuz no one knows the joke is on me_

_Cuz__ im dying inside with my pride_

_And a smile on my face singing la la…la la.._

_La la… la la… la la…_

__

__

Sakura looked up, her eyes once again in search of Syaoran. She looked at where he was standing the last time she looked up, but found him gone. But soon she found him walking towards her. Suddenly Sakura felt nervous. She looked behind her and found herself in a corner. Syaoran advanced upon her, about thirty feet away. Sakura wanted to run away, she wasn't ready to talk to him. But she felt stuck. She had no where to go, and Syaoran was closing in her on.

Then she put on a smile, trying to mask her sadness away from Syaoran. But as soon as he reached her, he touched her elbow and looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" asked Syaoran as he stared intently into her eyes.

Sakura nodded, but she could feel the tears rising up in her, and she looked up at him with bright shimmering eyes.

Syaoran could sense the sadness in her, and her aura was a light shade of pink, whenever she was happy, her aura was strong and lively, but now it seemed so weak.

Syaoran took a deep breath as he took both her hands and looked down at her. "Sakura, we need to talk," said Syaoran.

Sakura nodded dumbly as she stared at the floor.

"But not here. I want us to have some privacy," said Syaoran stared down at Sakura who would still not look him in the eye. He decided to dismiss this and led her outside the grand ball room.

Sakura tilted her head slightly, to gaze up at Syaoran. She could see the determined look on his face as he led her through the hallway.

As the walked down the hallway, Sakura started to hear the light tinkling of music. 'What is going on?' thought Sakura as she looked at Syaoran. She noticed that his features had tensed with a nervous look on his face.

As they walked further, the music started to get louder, and soon they stopped beside a door. Syaoran opened it up and made room for Sakura to walk in.

Her eyes widened in surprise and instantly felt the tears come up again. They were in a white and pink room with a white canopy bed with pink sheets. The room was lit up with white candles all around the room of different shapes and sizes. In the center of the room was a white table with candles and a vase full of beautiful red roses. Beyond that were the two glass doors that led to a small landing on the outside where they could stand and gaze out at the wonderful sight of the heavens.

But what surprised Sakura the most was the different colors of rose petals that lay lightly on the floor. They were the colors of those that Syaoran had given to her before he had left for China. They were all there, and none were missing.

Sakura brought her hands up to her face, covering her mouth and cheeks as she stared in astonishment. Then she began fanning her eyes with her hands, trying to stop the tears from falling by fanning it. Her cheeks were flush with emotion and as she bit her lips, bringing them to magenta color. Then she turned to Syaoran.

He stood behind her in the clothes that he wore from graduation except he wore a dark gray colored coat. But he looked different. It looked like he was glowing. It maybe have been due to the candles behind him or because Sakura's vision was blurry because of the tears that remained unshed. He looked handsome and ravishing. She would not let this man get away.

Syaoran stepped up to her, looking at her tenderly. "Sakura, every year, I've given you two gifts. I've always given you a rose, and another present. I will not stop the tradition on this night," he said as he looked her in the eyes, his eyes glowing with emotion.

"But first, I would like a dance from the most beautiful lady in this room," said Syaoran with a smile.

Sakura laughed lightly as she looked around. "Syaoran, I'm the only lady in the room," she said.

"Okay okay, from the most beautiful lady that I have ever known in my 23 years of living," he said as he walked towards a stereo. He placed a CD in it and pressed the play button.

As soon as music could be heard from the stereo, Syaoran walked over to Sakura and held out his hands to her as he bowed slightly. Sakura then took curtsied and took his hand as he led her to the center of the room.

Syaoran brought her to him and held her hand in one hand, and his other hand wrapped lightly around her waist. Sakura was used to being close to Syaoran, but tonight it was different. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she felt a tingling sensation in her body.

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

__

__

Syaoran nudged her body closer to his, as his grip tightened around her waist. Sakura obligingly moved closer, and she could smell the musky scent of his cologne. Syaoran brought his head closer to hers, and he could smell the scent of her cherry perfume on her neck.

_   
  
Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

Sakura could feel Syaoran's breathing on her neck. She sighed with contentment because right now, everything felt so right.

Syaoran heard her sigh happily, and he smiled as he too felt content. He then felt her head on his shoulder.

Sakura looked up to Syaoran to see if he minded, but all he did was smile, so Sakura smiled. She snuggled in closer to him as she swayed to the music.

_   
  
On the day that you were born  
and the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust  
in your hair   
And starlight in your eyes   
Like they do_

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered lightly. Sakura took her head off his shoulder and found her face closer to his. It was oh so close that she was tempted to kiss him right then and there. But she restrained herself as she listened to Syaoran

"Yeah?" she whispered lightly as she looked into Syaoran eyes.

"I have something for you," he whispered as he let go of her waist and hand. Sakura immediately felt cold with the loss of Syaoran's body next to hers. She watched him walk across to the table and pulled a red rose from the vase. He then walked back to her with one red rose in hand.

He walked up to her and stared into her angelic eyes. "Sakura, every year, I gave you two things before I left for the summer. This year I will not break the tradition."

Syaoran then brought up the red rose and held it up before her. Sakura looked at it and studied its perfection. Instantly, her heart grew warm.

"Sakura, you've always been there for me. Ever since that first day when we met, I was a cold person who never talked to anybody. I was even cold to you. But for some reason, you never gave up on me. You started melt my cold exterior and you became my first and only best friend. After that first year of being best friends, we've made a promise of being best friends forever. And so far we've kept it for 11 years. But slowly through the years, I felt like I was breaking my promise. And I've been lying to you Sakura," said Syaoran he looked at her, studying her reaction.

_That is why all the guys in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

__

__

Instantly, Sakura started to feel a wave of sadness. 'Does this mean that we're not best friends anymore?' she thought. A single tear ran down her cheek as she sniffled lightly.

But Syaoran continued on. "The thing is Sakura. Is that… I've been having feelings about you. They were the kind of feelings that a person shouldn't have for his best friend," said Syaoran. He stopped as he started to look flustered. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

'What is he trying to say?' thought Sakura as she listened to him intently.

He looked her, his nervousness evident in his eyes and the way he kept moving his hands around. "The thing is Sakura… I'm in love with you..." He looked at her quickly and put his hand up when she was about to talk.

"Just hear me out Sakura, please," he pleaded. He then looked at the ground. "I know that you might not love me the same way that you do, but I just want you to hear me out. After all these years, I've been there for you. I've been like a brother to you, but as we grew up together, I started to have feelings for you. But I was too scared to tell you. I was so scared of rejection, and you hating me afterwards. So I never told you. I figured that I'd rather have you as a best friend, than not having you at all."

_If only for a minute  
I'd settle for an hour  
And if you could stay just for one day  
That would make me so happy baby_

__

__

"I wanted you so bad, but I let you go. I let you go out without other guys and watched you date them. Sure I dated too, but it was just to get my mind off of you. And though I know that it is kind of late to tell you now, I just wanted to let you know that I love you," said Syaoran. His chest felt lighter now that he had finally told her.

He looked at Sakura to find her crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. But he continued on anyway. "As my first gift to you, I give you a red rose. A red rose symbolizes the love that one has for another, and so I give this to you," said Syaoran as he handed it to her.

Sakura wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand, and then took the rose. She started to cry more, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Syaoran looked at her and felt sad. How did she feel about him? He needed to know. But so far, he had the impression that she didn't love him that way at all. Instantly, he felt that this was a huge mistake.

"Sakura, say something," his whispered, the nervousness held in his voice.

_See it won't hurt to give our love a try  
Girl don't u pass me by  
Cuz I'm that kind of guy  
Who's going to love and treat you like a queen_

__

__

Sakura looked up at him and wiped the tears off her face. "Syaoran," she whispered. "Every time you gave me a rose, I realized that it symbolized our relationship. The root of the rose was where our friendship started. It started to grow, and it soon sprouted stems. As we traveled through our years together, we've encountered tough times. These tough times were represented by the thorns on the rose. But we overcame these tough times together, and then came the wonderful times. The wonderful and amazing times are the flower part of the rose, because it is most beautiful. Not only did this symbolize our relationship, it symbolized my growing love for you," whispered Sakura.

Syaoran's eyes widened a little as he stared at Sakura.

"The root of the rose was when we first met and my love for you was a friendship kind of love. And as it started to grow, the stems sprouted up and the thorns appeared. These were the times where I realized that I was in love with you, but like you, I didn't know how to tell you. The stem is long Syaoran, and there are many thorns on it. As you can see, my love for you started a long time ago. And this is the final stage, the part where we finally come out and our love blooms together, forming the most beautiful part of the rose, the flower," Sakura said as she stared into Syaoran's eyes.

_That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

__

"The thing is Syaoran," she whispered as she moved in closer towards Syaoran. His eyes began to widen. "I've been in love with you for a long time. And I'm finally ready to admit it to you," Sakura said inclining her head towards his. "Syaoran, I'm in love with you, and forever will be."

Suddenly she felt his arms around her. Sakura sighed in content as she leaned her on his chest as the hugged. They parted for a second when Syaoran put his fingertip on her chin, and tilted her head up to his, bringing their lips close as they finally came into contact. It was a light kiss as their lips brushed against each other. Then they kissed again, this time slow and sensuous, their body close. His lips on hers, one of his hands on her waist, and the other on her cheek, and her arms around his neck, they stayed like that as they kissed.

As they drew apart, Sakura whispered looking at Syaoran's lips, "That was the best first kiss."

Syaoran looked at her with a questioning look. "I've never kissed any of my boyfriends Syaoran. Maybe on the cheek, but nowhere else. I was always waiting for you," she said.

"Good, I've always saved my first kiss for you too," Syaoran said as he smiled lovingly at her.

Sakura smiled at this.

"I still have to give you my last present," said Syaoran.

Sakura nodded as she smiled, the excitement shown in her sparkling green eyes.

Then Syaoran got down on one knee, surrounded by the hundreds of colored rose petals.

Sakura felt the tears coming up again. She clutched her heart, knowing that it was beating hard. She wasn't expecting this.

Syaoran opened the red velvet box and produced a silver ring with a sakura blossom on the top, formed by pink diamonds. He then took her left hand and looked her in the eye.

"Sakura… Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive by marrying me? I promise to give you all that I have and to always be there for you," he said.

Sakura shook her head, crying. Syaoran's smile turned into a frown.

Sakura saw his disappointment and immediately explained. "I… I just can't believe that this is happening, to me of all people. The one person that I've loved forever and thought was always out of my reach loves me….. You love me…," she whispered as she cried some more.

"Of course I'll marry you Syaoran!" she whispered excitedly.

Syaoran then slipped the ring on her finger and then got up. Sakura threw herself on him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. Their lips came together in a loving kiss, never wanting to let go.

_  
_

_Come a little closer baby  
Lay your head up on my shoulder baby_

__

__

Sakura slowly moved herself away from Syaoran.

Syaoran arched his eyebrow in question.

"Syaoran… What about your mom? And your arranged marriage?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

Syaoran put a finger under her chin, and tilted her face upwards to his. He gave her a loving kiss and then answered, "Sakura, I don't care about what my mother or the elder's think. I've done everything that they had wanted me to do, but for the first time, I'm putting myself first. You are the most important thing in my life, and I am not willing to let you go. I will not leave you behind," he whispered.

"You have truly made this a day to remember. Thank you Syaoran… I love you," Sakura whispered as she looked directly into his eyes.

"I love you too," his whispered.

Their hearts were finally full and content. Their love for each other no longer remained a secret. The finally joined in union together. Nothing could break them apart, for their love was strong. Sakura sighed contentedly in Syaoran's arms. At long last, they were together.

_   
  
Boy you know I can't deny it  
You already set my soul on fire_

A/N: WHEW! THAT TOOK AWHILE TO FINISH. ANYWAY, I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT. PLS R&R! I'D APPRECIATE IT.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

V

R&R!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry guys that I haven't been able to update this. I'm probably going to come up with a sequel for it. Thanks for those of you who had reviewed! It really made me happy. Also, please read my other fanfic called I'll be updating that sometime next week. Alrighty. Bye!

Whispering angel


End file.
